The Deaf Life
by PrincessAnnaSexual
Summary: Pairing: Elsa/Anna. Rated M for later chapters. There will be NSFW things and sex. Not related. Anna was born profound deaf and she had to get surgery to be able to hear. She also learns sign language. As she gets older, she meets Elsa which will be her future girlfriend. What happens after her surgery and after she meets Elsa?
1. Descovering

**Author's note: **I'm sorry this is really short. I wanted to get this part over with and this is an introduction to the story.

P.S. This is based off my life about being deaf. Everything you see in here, is all real and my life and what I go through everyday being a deaf person. I also wanted to thank one of my good friends who drew the cover image of Deaf Anna and allowed me to use it for this story. Go check out her Tumblr!

* * *

Anna Spring was born profound deaf. At first, the parents; Idunn and Adgar Spring thought she was completely normal. But one day, Idunn noticed that Anna wasn't reacting to any of the sounds or the mother calling for her. So Idunn decided to get two pans and bang them behind Anna. Anna didn't react at all. Usually when you hear loud clanging sounds, you would jump. Anna didn't jump nor cry. Idunn knew there was something wrong with Anna and told Adgar.

So, Idunn and Adgar took Anna to the physician and get her checked up. Sadly, Anna was deaf and the parents didn't know until now. They both were devastated. Anna was diagnosed with Ushers Syndrome and Retinitis Pigmentosa.

Usher syndrome is a condition characterized by hearing loss or deafness and progressive vision loss. Anna had Type 1 Ushers.

Type 1 are typically born completely deaf or lose most of their hearing within the first year of life. Progressive vision loss caused by Retinitis Pigmentosa becomes apparent in childhood. This type of Usher syndrome also includes problems with the inner ear that affect balance. As a result, children with the condition begin sitting independently and walking later than usual.

The physician said there is a possibility of Anna being able to hear. A new modern technology called a Cochlear Implant. What a Cochlear Implant is, it has a magnet and it goes on top of your skull, and the wire or what you can call electrodes. The electrodes go into the ear drum and attach the hair inside the ear drum, onto the electrodes.

After the physician explained to the Springs how the Cochlear Implant works, the Springs immediately wanted to get it done for Anna. Idunn tried finding the best surgeon out there and found only one surgeon who was professional working with Implants. After Idunn called the surgeon, he said that he was so busy, that three months was already taken up. Idunn booked the earliest date for Anna's surgery. All Idunn and Adgar could do now, was to wait and hire a professional signer to teach the Springs how to sign for Anna, as well teach Anna how to sign. At the time, Anna was only a year old.

Four months passed by and Anna was able to communicate to her parents by sign language and reading their lips. She was learning how to speak without being able to hear and the Springs we're so excited. They felt like they we're going towards in the right direction for Anna's future and her ability to be able to communicate like a non-deaf person can. Anna was sixteen months old now. She still has not heard a sound. Anna had gotten glasses because of her Retinitis Pigmentosa and it helped her vision better.


	2. Surgery Day

Today is surgery day. Idunn and Adgar had to get up at four O'clock in the morning and get ready, as well as waking baby Anna up. The surgery would be starting at six O'clock in the morning and the drive to the hospital was an hour and a half away.

As the Springs got their baby ready, they put Anna in the back of the car and hopped into the car. Idunn and Adgar looked at each other, and smiled. Not saying a word, Adgar grabbed Idunn's hand and started the hour and a half drive. The Springs left at four-thirty in the morning, while it was still dark outside. The sun doesn't rise until six am, when Anna will be undergoing surgery.

On the way to the hospital, Adgar wanted to talk to Idunn about Anna and her future. He thought it was the appropriate time to do so.

"Hey honey, I think we should talk about Anna" He said in a soft tone as he was holding Idunn's hand and rubbing his thumb on hers.

"Yes dear?" Idunn had the most softest, beautiful voice you could even imagine. Adgar loved her voice because it was so calming.

"Well, what school would Anna go to since she's deaf and needs speech therapy?"

"Honey, I found a great school for our baby girl. It's a deaf school and they do free speech therapy. I looked into it and I think it's the perfect school for Anna. What do you think?" Idunn eagerly asked her husband, smiling at him.

"We'll talk more about it after Anna's surgery. I am considering it though." Adgar said softly, glacing over at Idunn and giving her a quick smile.

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the hospital. It was five-thirty am and the Springs carried sleeping Anna inside. Idunn checked in and did all the paperwork as Adgar held baby Anna in his arms.

After they checked in, six O'clock came and it was time for Anna's surgery. Anna was hooked up with an IV and all that. The Springs said their goodbyes and anxiously waited. The surgery lasted an hour and a half long and Anna was finally in the recovery room. Idunn and Adgar went in there and saw baby Anna sleeping with this massive bandaid wrap around her head. You could see a bit of blood staining through the right side of Anna's head.

Idunn tried not to cry and held Adgar. Adgar wrapped his arms around his wife and looked at Anna. Idunn was allowed to hold Anna as she was sleeping. Adgar held her hand, staying strong for his wife. Anna had to stay in the hospital for two days.

_**Two days later**_

After all the chaos the Springs went through with their baby daughter, it was finally time to be released from the hospital. Anna's head was still wrapped in a bandaid, but she was awake and alert and being her happy self. The Springs couldn't be happier to see the progress go smoothly.

The Springs arrived home and settled in. Adgar wanted to talk more about the deaf school that Idunn brought up two days ago. Idunn was sitting on the couch, holding Anna in the living room when Adgar entered the room to talk to Idunn. He sat next to her and held her hand.

"Honey, I wanted to talk about that deaf school you brought up earlier." He asked Idunn in a soft tone, looking into her eyes.

Idunn smiled and held Adgar's hand while holding Anna. "Okay, so the deaf school. It's called Arendelle's school for the deaf and hard-of-hearing. It allows deaf and hard of hearing kids from the age of one, to sixth grade. They do speech therapy depending on the student. Also, since the school is an hour away from us, they do transportation for free here and back!" Idunn said excitedly.

Adgar smiled at Idunn because she was so excited for Anna. "You know what? I think that sounds perfect for our baby Anna."

"Really? You'd do it for our baby?" Idunn widened her eyes and her smile grew bigger.

"Of course! Anything for our baby." Adgar smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Idunn hugged her husband tightly and kissed him. They both hugged Anna and Anna hugged back, giggling.

Idunn contacted the school and planned for Anna's future as Adgar worked as a plumber, keeping the family afloat. Life was good for the Springs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I can't believe I gained favorites and followers on this day in a day! Thank you so much! I am continuing this and it will be multi-chaptered. I hope you all enjoyed and I know it's quite short, but again, I wanted to get this scene over with and progress with Anna aging up and her entering the deaf school. I altered the school's actual name, into Arendelle's school for the Deaf and Hard-Of-Hearing because of many reasons.

Also, If you we're wondering, this is an Modern AU Elsanna fanfic!


	3. First Day of School

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to update. But here is chapter 3! On chapter 4, i'm going to be skipping half of Anna's life till she's in middle school. **

**P.S.: I'm so grateful for the reviews and the favorites and followers! It's amazing how people want to know more about this story! I will continue to update, I promise. :) I hope you all enjoy and i'll be updating soon. **

* * *

_**A few months later**_

Anna is now nineteen months old, able to hear and walk. She had her Cochlear Implant activated and the first sound she ever heard, was her mother; Idunn's voice. Idunn was hysterically crying of joy when Anna noticed her voice and giggled. Adgar laughed of joy and held his wife's hands. It was the best day for the Springs.

Anna is now learning which sounds are which and who's voice is who's. Idunn has spoken with the deaf school and talked about their daughter and what they would do for Anna to help her hearing and speaking. After Idunn planned with the staff at the school, Anna will be going to the deaf school on September 5th, the first day of school. Idunn will be bringing her there and see what it is like. The Springs are excited for their daughter and her future.

Adgar had been talking with his co-worker and decided to start a plumbing business with his partner. They both have been planning for this in a while. This means he will be gaining more money, keeping the family afloat and happy.

_**September 5th**_

Today is the day Anna starts school. The Springs are beyond happy and can't wait for their daughter to start the journey to a better life. Idunn gets Anna ready and puts her in the car seat. The mother gets into the car and starts driving to the school.

When they both arrived to the school, Idunn was anxious but yet, excited. She gets Anna and they both walk into the school. Idunn was truly amazed by seeing the teachers signing to the students as the students reply back in sign language. Some students spoke and signed at the same time. All teachers spoke and signed at the same time so it was really amazing for Idunn.

As the day passed over into the evening, Adgar came home from work and was anxious to know how was Idunn's and Anna's day went at the deaf school.

As Adgar's car came into the driveway, Idunn was basically jumping up and down in excitement. "Honey, honey! Welcome home and guess what?!"

"Hi baby, and tell me. I want to hear how your day went." Adgar said happily, holding Idunn's hands.

"Okay, okay. So when I walked in, there were students and teachers signing to each other! It was amazing. Oh and even some of the students knew how to speak!" Idunn excitedly giggled, squeezing Adgar's hands.

"Oh honey, that sounds amazing!" Adgar smiled big and hugged Idunn.

"Anna is going to learn and be like us, honey. She's going to speak and she's going to be able to hear like us. It'll happen." Adgar said in a soft tone, looking into his wife's eyes. Idunn smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it'll happen."


End file.
